Jacob's Diary
by little santa
Summary: Buku harian seorang Jacob Black, yang merepresentasikan kebimbangannya, perasaannya, dan harapannya mengenai Isabella Swan...


A/N: Sebuah fic mini yang dibuat karena keisengan author yang tidak bisa tidur dan tidak konsen belajar matematika padahal besok ulangan. *mendadak curhat* Dikemas dengan ide yang muncul mendadak setelah membuka Microsoft Word beberapa saat, dalam waktu kurang lebih satu jam. Mohon maklum atas segala kekurangan yang mungkin ada karenanya.

_Disclaimer: _Plot dan tokoh milik Stephenie Meyer_, as always_, namun buku harian dan fanfiksi ini hasil tulisan saya.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>13 Agustus – 04:04 AM<em>

Hari ini Bella menikah.

Aku sudah tak mengerti lagi apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Maksudku, kalau kau berada di posisiku, kau pasti tak punya cukup kata untuk mendeskripsikan dengan baik apa yang kaurasakan ketika orang yang paling kaucintai akan menikah dengan musuh alamimu—sesuatu yang mengubahmu menjadi sosok yang amat kaubenci; _werewolf._

Satu yang jelas kurasakan, hatiku tercabik-cabik. Bagus sekali sebenarnya. Aku jadi tahu ternyata aku masih punya hati karena aku bisa merasakannya patah di dalam tubuhku. Retak. Remuk. Hancur—oleh karena sebuah pernikahan, yang _seharusnya_ membahagiakan. Sayangnya, hidup tak selalu berjalan sesuai dengan yang _seharusnya_.

Sialan. Ternyata jatuh cinta itu buruk sekali, terutama kalau kau jatuh cinta pada sahabat manusiamu yang mencintai setan pengisap darah.

Aku tak tahu apa aku akan datang. Tentu saja aku ingin melihatnya bahagia, tapi dalam kasus ini hatiku yang jadi taruhannya.

* * *

><p><em>Masih hari yang sama – 03:12 PM<em>

Aku akan datang. Ke pernikahan Bella. Setidaknya itu akan membuatnya bahagia. Sahabatmu datang di hari pernikahanmu, indah sekali, bukan? Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa sahabatmu adalah musuh bebuyutan... umh, suamimu. Menjijikan sekali rasanya menyebutkan kata _itu_.

Sebenarnya, membuat Bella bahagia pada hari pernikahannya bukanlah tujuan utamaku, kalau boleh kuakui. Aku hanya ingin menemuinya, mengingatnya, dan mengenangnya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia menjadi sama seperti _mereka_. Beku, tak pernah bergerak maju, dingin. Aku ingin mengingatnya, menyimpannya di memoriku sebagai Bella yang hangat, rapuh, berpipi merah...

Tidak tahu apakah lariku cukup cepat untuk sampai tepat waktu, mengingat aku berada di... di mana aku sekarang? Brazil? Uh, rasanya tak mungkin sejauh itu. Nah, itu dia patung Liberty. Jadi kuharap aku bisa sampai tepat waktu di sana. Semoga saja.

Dan semoga saja apa yang akan terjadi nanti tidak menyakitiku. Semoga Edward tidak dekat-dekat denganku—karena aku takkan tahan berada dekat dengannya tanpa menyerangnya. Semoga mereka tidak mengundang banyak vampir bau. Semoga tak ada anggota kawanan yang datang hingga bisa memaksaku kembali.

Fiuh. Yang terpenting, semoga Bella bahagia melihatku datang. Hei, aku mempertaruhkan hatiku dalam hal ini.

* * *

><p><em>Masih 13 Agustus – 01:00 AM<em>

Aku memang tidak seharusnya datang ke sana dan mengacaukan segalanya. Tadinya aku datang untuk memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Bella. Tapi aku gagal.

Itu semua hanya karena pengisap darah itu. Apakah ia sungguh-sungguh berpikir ia bisa melewatkan bulan madu yang _sebenarnya_ tanpa melukai Bella? Ia gila! Benar-benar sinting. Ia itu _vampir_, pengisap darah, _pembunuh_. Ia diciptakan untuk membunuh. Kalau darah Bella tak habis dihisapnya, pasti tubuh Bella yang rapuh itu remuk di tangannya.

Tapi setidaknya aku jadi tahu bahwa semalam bukanlah malam terakhir Bella sebagai manusia. Entah kenapa, atau memang aku mulai gila, aku lebih menginginkan pengisap darah itu mengubah Bella malam ini juga... sebelum bulan madu...

Tidak.

Lebih baik Bella tidak usah menjadi seperti mereka. Tidak perlu.

Tapi memikirkan keselamatan Bella membuatku membenci kenyataan bahwa mereka akan berbulan madu dengan kerapuhan Bella sebagai manusia. Aku hanya bisa berharap semoga keajaiban benar-benar ada...

* * *

><p><em>15 Agustus – 2:30 PM<em>

Sudah kembali ke kawanan. Mereka merindukanku, menurut pikiran mereka. Hebatnya, ternyata aku juga merindukan mereka.

Bella dan Edward sudah pergi berbulan madu.

Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang kuharapkan selain keselamatan Bella. Rasanya aku mulai lelah berharap...

Dan mengapa rasanya menuliskan perasaanku pun tidak membantu? Aku membutuhkan seseorang. _Somebody to lean on, a shoulder to cry on..._

* * *

><p><em>15 Agustus – 11:02 PM<em>

Menulis buku harian tak lagi ada gunanya. Setelah surat ini, yang takkan terkirim sampai kapanpun, aku takkan menulis lagi dan akan membuang buku ini ke sungai manapun, secepatnya.

Surat untuk Bella.

Bella,

Aku nyaris sinting memikirkanmu—atau mungkin memang sudah? Mengapa kau bodoh sekali... mengapa sempat terpikir olehmu untuk berbulan madu dengan keadaan seperti ini?

Aku hanya berharap keajaiban benar-benar ada dan ikut serta dalam bulan madumu. Namun rasanya aku juga sudah lelah berharap. Kau tahu rasanya kecewa, Bella? Begitu kau membiarkan harapanmu melambung tinggi, setinggi yang ia bisa, disambut berbagai bentuk angan, harapan, dan mimpi yang menyejukkan saat ia terbang, namun kemudian sayapnya patah. Begitulah rasanya kecewa. Saat harapanmu yang sudah mencakar langit, tinggi di angkasa, tiba-tiba meluncur jatuh ke permukaan realita yang kasar, rasanya sudah pasti tak seindah sang harapan. Aku sudah lelah berharap, Bella, karena semakin tinggi kugantungkan sang harapan, maka semakin sakit rasanya begitu sang harapan melesat jatuh dan terseret oleh kenyataan.

Bella, meskipun aku tak mengerti apa yang kaupikirkan, aku ingin kau mengerti bahwa aku peduli. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku memang egois, mencemaskanmu hanya karena perasaanku amat bergantung pada keselamatanmu. Tapi itulah kenyataannya, bahwa terkadang ada hal-hal yang tak bisa kutahan lagi—seperti jika aku tak pernah bisa melihatmu lagi... Aku tak tahu apakah aku akan bertahan... karena keinginanku hidup berbanding lurus dengan keberadaanmu di dunia. Yang kusesali, mengapa kau mencintai hal yang salah? Mengapa aku _bukan_ jenis monster yang tepat untukmu?

Tapi aku bukan ada untuk menghakimimu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa dirimu begitu penting bagiku, lebih berharga bagiku dari berbagai hal yang ada di dunia... Aku ingin kau tahu betapa besarnya luka yang akan kauakibatkan, Bella, hanya dengan melenyapkan keberadaanmu gara-gara bulan madu bodoh itu! Aku takkan mampu bertahan tanpamu. Entah berapa tetes air mata yang cukup untuk melambangkan kesedihanku jika itu terjadi, namun yang jelas... hujan di mataku itu pasti terjadi. Aku menyayangimu, Bells—lebih dari sekadar sahabat.

Dan terlepas dari apa yang kaucintai, apa yang kaulakukan, dan perih yang kurasakan, aku ingin kau tahu... bahwa aku mencintaimu.

Yang akan selalu mencintaimu,

Jacob Black.

* * *

><p><em>Buku itu ditutupnya begitu Jacob selesai menulis. Rasa sesak berhamburan memenuhi dadanya, menciptakan segumpal perasaan sedih yang tak tertolong. Jacob menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya untuk mencoba menghilangkan kesesakannya, namun tak ada yang terjadi. Ditangkupkannya kepalanya di atas meja dengan beralaskan kedua tangannya. Lama.<em>

_ Begitu ia mengangkat kepalanya, cahaya bulan yang remang-remang memantulkan kilauan air di pipinya._

__**FIN**

27 Januari 2012 - 0:29.

A/N: Bagaimana pendapat Anda? Bagus kan? /plak. Kalau belum bagus, makanya tuliskan _review_-mu supaya jadi lebih bagus lagi di fic berikutnya! Kalau review-nya mengandung pertanyaan, login dulu ya, biar bisa saya jawab :D Please please please review, it would really mean a lot. _Thanks for reading_. (:

love,

little santa.


End file.
